Nandor
Nandor, also known as Nandor the Relentless, is a 757 year-old Iranian vampire. He is a main character in the TV series. Biography Early life Nandor was born in 1262 in the country of Al Quolanudar, now based in southern Iran. He is a former soldier of the Ottoman Empire; during this time he pillaged many villages without discrimination , and twice turned the Euphrates “red with blood”. , He was married to 37 women at once and loved 35 of them. It was during this marriage that he became a vampire; he gained powerful abilities of hypnosis, capable of controlling the minds of people from far away, and pyrokinesis. All of his wives became sick of his moodiness, sleeping during the day and blood-drinking and they all left, taking his children with them. He tried to visit them but kept scaring them away. , Nandor was eventually driven out Al Quolanudar by peasants. , Nandor eventually moved to Staten Island and applied for American citizenship in 1992, motivated to do so out of idolisation for his five favourite basketball players: Johnson, Jordan, Bird, Barkley and Ewing, the starting line-up for the US Olympic men’s basketball team. He did not however complete the application process because he got distracted by the Macarena. Nandor moved into a flat with fellow vampires Nadja, Laszlo Cravensworth and Colin Robinson. He adopted a human familiar, Guillermo, and used him to cover up evidence of victims and keep the house free from sunlight. Despite having three roommates and a loyal familiar for several years, Nandor did express feelings of loneliness. , At one point in his life, Nandor had a horse named John, who he secretly missed and regretted not being nicer to. , ''What We Do in the Shadows'' (TV series) Shortly after the documentary crew arrived, Nandor received a letter from Baron Afanas, a ferocious member of vampire royalty, saying that he will visit them soon. In preparation, Nandor asked Guillermo to bring over virgins for a feast. Afanas was brought in a stone coffin to the vampires’ attic. The reunion went badly, with the Baron lamenting the vampires not having taken over New York, and threatening them with death if they do not do so by the time he reawakens. Colin also drained the energy of the virgins (Jenna and Jonathan) before the other vampires could eat them. That night, Nandor and Guillermo mused over the tenth anniversary of Guillermo’s servitude. Guillermo prepared to be transformed into a vampire, but Nandor instead rewarded him with a portrait of them both made from glitter. As Nandor returned to his coffin, Guillermo considered exposing the sunlight, but changed his mind. Colin suggested the vampires start their plot to take over Staten Island by meeting with Staten Island Borough Council. There, Nandor warned the council that he will take over, but it was not taken seriously as it has nothing to do with the purpose of the evening’s meeting (zoning ordinances). Nandor then decided to treat the junior councilperson Doug Peterson as a “pawn” to take down council president Barbara Lazarro. He hypnotised Doug from a distance and controlled his mind. At the next meeting, Peterson violently insulted and threatened the council, only to be tackled by security. The vampires gave up on the plan to take over the council. Laszlo caught a werewolf, Arjan, with a trap in his topiary garden, causing conflict between the flat vampires and Arjan’s werewolf pack. Nandor broke up a fight in their front yard and insisted they follow the rules of the truce laid out in the Staten Island Lycanthrope Vampire Agreement of 1993. In accordance of the rules, he as the strongest vampire fought against the strongest werewolf of the group, Toby, on the roof of an abandoned store. Nandor won the battle by throwing a squeaky bone toy off the roof, which Toby leapt after. The vampires flew away from the scene, leaving a frightened Guillermo behind. , Reconsidering their plan to take over New York, the vampires decided to meet with Simon the Devious, the leader of the Manhattan vampires and owner of a popular vampire nightclub The Sassy Cat Club. There, Guillermo was intimidated by another vampire and Nandor did a sloppy job of defending him. Fed up, Guillermo left the club. Nandor met with Simon and he only agreed to join forces if Laszlo handed over his witch skin hat. Laszlo eventually agreed, and Simon went back on his word and kicked the roommates out of the club. Nandor found Guillermo outside and apologised, making up for it by carrying Guillermo while flying over Manhattan, only to accidentally drop him onto a food truck. The vampires visited him in hospital and Nandor told Guillermo he was a friend, before getting embarrassed and making Guillermo forget that he said it. While attempting to eat Phil, the vampires’ new neighbour, Laszlo entered his window in bat form only to be beaten unconscious with a broom by Phil’s girlfriend. As Nandor, Colin and Guillermo planned to get him out, Staten Island Animal Control arrived and took a caged Laszlo to their shelter. Nandor failed to hypnotise the animal control workers into freeing him, so he tried two other methods of infiltrating the holding room: flying into the window as a bat, which only resulted in him accidentally freeing the wrong bat, and transforming into a dog so he could get taken in, which left him trapped in a cage himself. Nandor and Laszlo were only freed when Guillermo called Nadja for help, she hypnotised the receptionist, Bobby, into letting her in. , When Afanas finally awoke, he requested a ‘night on the town’ with Nandor, Laszlo and Nadja. He proceeded to get intoxicated after consuming the blood of drunk humans and at one bar, Afanas admitted he had considered killing all of them earlier that night. Nandor admitted they were thinking of doing the same and laughed as Nadja and Laszlo joined in. The Baron appeared to be furious, causing the vampires to claim they were only joking, but he eventually burst out laughing himself. At a rave, the vampire group ate several people under the influence of drugs and became even more intoxicated. They just about arrived back at the flat as dawn approached, only for Afanas to burn to death when Guillermo opened the front door carrying roses that Nandor had previously requested for the Baron. , After burying Afanas in Laszlo’s topiary garden, Nandor, Nadja and Laszlo were summoned to the Vampiric Council to stand trial for Afanas’ murder. There, Guillermo gave evidence and confessed to the murder, but was not believed as he was seen as too weak or just trying to cover for Nandor. As the Council planned to eat Guillermo, Nandor confessed to the murder. The three vampires were sentenced to death by exposure to sunlight in a well. As the sun emerged, they were saved by Colin holding an umbrella over the well. They escaped in bat form, shielded from the sunlight in a cardboard box carried by Guillermo. When Nandor finally realised the Al Quolanudar was dissolved in 1401, he felt lost and depressed. Guillermo suggested he finish applying for American citizenship and tried to help him revise for the test. Nandor attempted to hypnotise the government worker testing him, but was unable to as his soul was dead. Nandor failed the test and could not physically recite the word “God” in the Pledge of Allegiance. He bemoaned his failure, causing Guillermo to snap and tell him to stop complaining because he was a vampire. Nandor felt better hearing this and declared himself to be a proud vampire who didn’t need citizenship. When his household was asked to host the Bi-Annual Vampire Orgy, he went shopping with Guillermo for supplies. At a party store, he met Guillermo’s friend, Jeremy, and was attracted to his perceived virginity and nosebleed problem. Desperate to please Nandor, Guillermo agreed to bring Jeremy to the orgy for the vampires to feed on. However, at the orgy the vampire guests left early when Jeremy was unveiled to them while having sex with another guest, Constantin. , Guillermo sent the DNA of himself and all the house vampires for testing to discover their ancestries. Thorough this process, Nandor discovered he had 200,000 direct living descendants, one of which being a childless woman named Madelaine Darbish living on Staten Island. Despite being warned not to by Colin and Guillermo, Nandor flew up to her window to greet her, not realising she was 94 years old. Madelaine screamed and dropped dead at the sight. Nandor finally experienced grief, and didn’t like that. He attended her funeral in a church and began to burn at the religious surroundings. Guillermo tried to extinguish the flames, but accidentally threw holy water at him, worsening his injuries. An angry Nandor extended Guillermo’s servitude by a whole year. Guillermo, who had just discovered he was a descendant of the legendary vampire hunter Van Helsing, began to wonder if his fate actually lay in vampire hunting. Appearances *''What We Do in the Shadows (TV series)'' **"Pilot" **"City Council" **"Werewolf Feud" **"Manhattan Night Club" **"Animal Control" **"Baron's Night Out" **"The Trial" **"Citizenship" **"The Orgy" **"Ancestry" Trivia His traits are similar to Vladislav because both were once warriors to powerful empires. References Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:What We Do in the Shadows (TV series) characters